


they don't hate each other at all

by cosmicsray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Love Confessions, M/M, Sunsets, theyre confessing their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray
Summary: All he has to do now is to say the freaking words.“If you’re just gonna stare at me, you creep, then, I’ll go insi—”“I don’t hate you, Omi-kun. Like, I might always tease you. I might always fight with you. But…. I don’t hate you at all.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	they don't hate each other at all

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 i was listening to fallingforyou by the 1975 while i was writing this so..... if u like U may listen to it while reading!!!!

‘C’mon, Atsumu. Just say it,’ Atsumu silently thought to himself. 

He knew that if he didn’t, he’ll just regret and think about it for years. That’s what he’s been doing these past years. But words can’t just come out of his mouth. He silently stared at the wavy-haired boy, staring back at him with annoyed yet curious eyes. 

“Sakusa,” Atsumu almost whispered a curse for almost stuttering. 

Why is he even nervous? It’s just Sakusa Kiyoomi, the top ace —the guy he loves since they went to that youth camp together. 

“What? You’ve been repeating my name over the last five minutes,” he raised an eyebrow, proceeding to take off his mask. 

That didn’t help Atsumu either. Now, the sun is shining perfectly on Sakusa’s skin, eyes glistening as the guy looks at him. Atsumu thought this was the perfect timing. Just the two of them, walking Sakusa home as the sun sets. 

All he has to do now is to say the freaking words. 

“If you’re just gonna stare at me, you creep, then, I’ll go insi—”

“I don’t hate you, Omi-kun. Like, I might always tease you. I might always fight with you. But…. I don’t hate you at all.”

Sakusa looked at him with confusion. Atsumu sighed, he couldn’t get the right words, even though he practiced this everyday. After brushing his teeth, after taking a shower, before he goes to a match…. He’s supposed to know what to say now.

“What are you trying to say, Atsumu?”

“What I’m saying is that…. I like you. Alot. And that I thought this was the perfect time to finally say it because we won a match and you seem so collected today.” Atsumu facepalmed after rambling. 

Atsumu facepalmed after rambling. He paused for a minute, trying to catch his breath and letting Kiyoomi digest everything he has said. But Atsumu's wrong for thinking that Sakusa wouldn't get it easily. The setter realized, he's the only one right now whose brain had gone haywire.

“I know. Don’t you think you’re too obvious?” Sakusa tried to suppress his smile. 

Who wouldn’t smile seeing the Atsumu all flustered, panicking over his words? 

“I’m not? Please, I never showed you any acts of kindness. I don’t remember doing anything that will make you think I like you so much.”

The ace just nodded, acting like he agrees with the blushing guy. He wanted to make Atsumu remember everything, from the first time they rode the train together to their last hangout, where Atsumu almost bought everything he wanted, but Sakusa said to himself, ‘This is Tsumu’s moment. I’ll just do it next time.’.

“Now’s my turn, Tsumu.” Atsumu’s eyes widened, slightly shivered when he heard his nickname coming from his Omi-omi. He realized he really is whipped for this guy.

“Was I also too obvious?” 

It’s almost like his world has stopped and it’s just the two of them. He knows that these feelings are too cliche but it’s the only thing that could explain what he’s feeling right now. And it’s always with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu cannot even comprehend what Sakusa means. Does he like him back? Are they in love with each other? Or does Omi hate him and now he’s asking him if his hatred is obvious to him?

The wavy-haired noticed how Tsumu zoned out and chuckled. 

“Yeah, Atsumu. I like you, too, if you’re wondering and now I’m asking if you are aware about it.” 

“Huh? Oh,” His mouth formed an O and stayed like that for 3 seconds, eyes suddenly widening, “Wait, you like me? Like you know, you want us to be boyfriends, kissing, dating every after practice?” 

Sakusa’s eyebrows slightly connected before nodding. Atsumu’s brain right now is screaming but he looks fine outside. No. His heart is racing, his thoughts are everywhere, he can feel his cheeks heating up. 

“So, it wasn't obvious. Nice,” he smiled, satisfied, “I thought letting you freely touch me anytime was a giveaway. I guess not.” 

“How was that a giveaway?!”

“Huh? So, you don’t know that I don’t let people touch me unless I’m sure they’re clean?” Sakusa’s tone sounds like he’s testing him to Atsumu. Was Atsumu really clueless about being liked back by this person?

“How am I supposed to know that?!”

“I know that you like hugging when sleeping.” The ace raised another eyebrow, crossing his arms after. 

“Okay, you win.” Atsumu rolled his eyes as he sighed, pausing for a good second, “Yeah, I finally said it. You can go in now, Omi-kun.” 

The setter looked at Sakusa for the last time for a goodbye. He doesn’t know what to do now. Are they boyfriends? Or do they get to know each other first? Atsumu wasn’t really expecting that this would happen. He came in unprepared, Atsumu thought. 

The golden-haired’s about to go home, but he heard his name for the last time. Of course, the voice made him turn. 

“You’re leaving without hugging me? We’re practically boyfriends, right?” Kiyoomi said in a monotonous tone.

‘How can Omi say this with a straight face?!’, Atsumu almost cried thinking about this and his wilding heart.

Atsumu silently walked closer, wrapping his arms around Sakusa. He hates how he’s smaller and can smell the neck of his Omi-kun. He smells like a fancy men’s fragrance.

“See now, Tsumu? I don't hate you at all, so I let you this close to me.”

Yeah, Atsumu can now see and feel the obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> HI thank U for reading it hehe i just felt the need to write bc i can feel my writing skills rusting :( idk if this is even good BUT i jus know i have to write even without thinking abt it!!!! ANYWAY this is my first time writing sakuatsu i was thinking bt them yesterday SO i know i jus have to do it .... again THANK U FOR READING :d I LUV sunsets


End file.
